


Flying Without Wings

by DaAwesomeOne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gabe is an arrogant asshole, I will be tagging more as the fic goes on!, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jack is literally Tsundere, M/M, Romance, Wing AU, comedy in this story yo, literally? a water bottle flip revised with a beer can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaAwesomeOne/pseuds/DaAwesomeOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew everyone had wings, he even had a godly set of them as well. However, for some reason, the blond man he just met wore a jacket over his. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's been a while! This is my third fic, and it's going to be a multi-chapter! This is a wing-fic, so everyone will have wings. Eventually, more of the OW cast will join in, so if you have any wing recommendations, please comment below!
> 
> (P.S. I hope this fic isn't too similar to the wing fics I've read on this site, I hope it doesn't seem like I'm copying!)

He was the perfect representation of an angel; he had the white wings, that pearly white smile, he even got it down to the name.

Gabriel.

He was honestly the most handsome person anyone would've met. His dark curly hair that was shaved at the sides, his chestnut colored eyes, and his perfectly trimmed beard. He worked at a high-end restaurant as a waiter, and he was to die for.

He knew he was attractive, and would show it off to people. He'd flaunt his impossibly large and marble white wings. They would spread out and show dominance, show that he was perfect and he that he knew how to work it. Both men and women would swoon over him, and Gabriel would give them what they wanted. He would sometimes take a select few and “have some fun” with them, just to get rid of the attention of others. They were all one night stands, he would think to himself.

Despite all this, he had one person in his mind since day one.

His name was Jack Morrison.

Everyday, Gabriel would try to wave his wings in front of Jack in hopes of him getting impressed. Surprisingly, he never reacted to any form of flirting Gabriel threw at him.

He didn’t know much about the man, only that he had begun working in the same restaurant as him a couple of days ago. He remembered how he first met the man in the restaurant. The moment the blond man had walked in through the door, he felt something in his heart had burst. However, he was confused.

Where were his wings?

He looked closely at the blond man, seeing that he wore a jacket with a big “76” imprinted on the back. He recalled from his mamá and papá that there were some people in the world who were ashamed of their wings. Maybe he was one of them? Gabriel didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want to hurt his feelings if his suspicions were correct after all.

The blond walked up towards him and introduced himself as Jack. He asked where Gabriel’s boss, Reinhardt Wilheim was. Gabriel almost hadn’t heard the question because he had been paying attention to the muscles of Jack’s physique. He had a thing for men like Jack, and honestly, Jack fit all the descriptions that Gabriel deemed as “the perfect man”. He decided that he had stared at Jack for a good while, and finally answered his question, flaunting his white wings in the hopes of impressing the man in front of him. Jack noticed what Gabriel was doing and grimaced. Was he disgusted? No one had been disgusted at his wings before. Maybe he did something wrong?

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Jack turning and walking towards Reinhardt’s office. Damn, if he didn’t have a nice ass. He was lucky there was no one else in the restaurant, otherwise, they would’ve heard Gabriel shouting towards Jack.

“Epa rubio, me gusta tu culo!”

Jack didn’t seem to know what that meant, seeing as he had continued to walk towards the office without reacting.

Gabe stared at the door of the office as it closed. He pondered on his thoughts.  
“Well, at least I now know he doesn’t understand Spanish.” He grinned to himself, going back into the kitchen and cleaning up leftover dishes.

He was now going to work with a man he had a childish crush on.


	2. When We Worked Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo oops this took too long to write. I have chapter 3 that's pretty much halfway finished! So you won't have to wait too long. I'm going to try and upload every chapter once every week starting next week Sunday!

He was a hard person to work with.

God, why was Jack such a stubborn asshole? He was just trying to help, why did he keep pushing him away? At this rate, Jack won't know what he's doing out there as a waiter!

“Listen, Jack, you need to use this notepad to take orde-”

“I don't need your help, I know what I'm doing.”

“No you don't! Your resume clearly said that you didn't have any experience as a waiter.”

Jack looked away from Gabe, seemingly… bashful? That was a first. Gabe never knew he could make that face after seeing only one emotion displayed for the past two days. His face would be on a permanent poker face.

“Well… I'll learn, just leave me alone Gabriel, I got this.”

Gabriel had looked at Jack. That was another “first”. That was the first time Jack had ever said his name since the first time they met here in the restaurant.

“Call me Gabe, everyone here in the restaurant does.”

Jack had looked at Gabe’s brown orbs, his face lone gone back into a poker face.

“Gabe… got it.”

The day of work had ended, and luckily, Jack became less stubborn. At least he was willing to listen to what the latino had to say. It seemed that Jack had been listening well, seeing as the blond had been moving around the restaurant with relative ease after the long lecture. Gabe felt a pang of pride seeing that Jack had finally listened. He needed a beer after all that hard work.

The dark haired man had walked into the kitchen and left the door open. Upon arriving at the staff fridge the restaurant had implemented, he shouted at his co-worker from the room.

“Hey blondie, do you drink?”

Jack was sweeping when he heard Gabe.

“Yeah, I do.”

After hearing his response, he had taken out a beer for the both of them and headed back out. He tossed one to Jack, and Jack had caught it without looking. He had some tricks up his sleeve, huh?

In retaliation to Jack’s “trick”, Gabe decided to do a trick of his own. This was his chance to impress Jack!

“Hey blondie, look at this.”

After he had gained Jack’s attention, he prepared his trick. Gabe recalled seeing something like this on the internet. He took his beer can and kneeled against the floor, staring intensely at Jack. Without looking, the latino tossed the beer can with a flick of his wrist. The can spinned once and landed perfectly on it's bottom. With added flair, he spread his arms and wings, flaunting with his arrogance.

“What'd you think? Pretty good right?”

Jack had stared at Gabe in the eyes the entire duration if the trick. Instead of responding, he opened up his can and drank from it, not relieving Gabe with an answer.

“Really? No response?”

Jack had looked back at him, and then looked out the window, seeming to ignore him. Damn, silent treatment.

Gabe had given up trying to pry a response from his crush and decided to sit down next to him and drink his beer too.

Jack took a few sips of his drink before asking Gabe a question.

“Are there others?”

Gabe looked at Jack, confused at the lack of information regarding the question.

“What do you mean?”

“I meant are there other staff besides you and I?”

Gabe forgot to tell him about the others, so he decided he might as well now.

“Well, there are a few of us who work as waiters, two that work as chefs, and another few who work as office management.” Gabe took a swig of his beer. “For waiters and waitresses, we have Lena, Lucìo, Hana, and Jamieson. “

“Sounds like a rowdy bunch.” Jack had finished drinking his beer.

“Heh, you're telling me. Those kids sure zip around quickly, they're part timers though, so that’s why they aren't here most of the time. They work near the weekends, that's when this place gets busy.” Gabe extended his arm and moved it in an arc as if guiding Jack’s eyes around the restaurant.

As expected, Jack followed suit, eyes following Gabe’s hand across the room and suddenly stopping to look at a rather odd pair of people from the open kitchen. The wall that should’ve been blocking the view of the kitchen wasn't there, so he assumed it was meant so that customers would be able to see the chefs cooking from their seat.

Speaking of the chefs…

“Who are those two?”

Jack was talking about the odd pair he was observing. One of them was a very muscular man, beard trimmed to perfection and hair tied up elegantly by a golden ribbon that seemed to flow with a wind that wasn't there. His thick eyebrows seemed to complement the rather sharp look his eyes gave off, all in all, making him look like someone you'd be wary of speaking to without permission. He seemed to be from a foreign country, maybe Japan? Yeah, Japan. His wings were brown with random black feathers littering across the span of it. The tips of his wings were stark white though, as white as Gabriel’s wings. Exotic, just like the man was. 

Right next to him was a man much more taller than him, upon closer inspection… Was he seriously wearing a cowboy hat? In this day and age? Well, the poor fashion choice seemed to cover majority of the man’s forehead. Despite this, he could still see his eyes. The color was similar to Gabe’s, a bright chestnut brown. Jack could see the crinkles next to the man’s wide eyes. He must smile a lot, seeing as the man, as if on cue, had begun to make a large, inhumane grin with his pearly whites. He had untrimmed beard going around in all sorts of directions. His wings were blood orange with black and indigo highlights at the base. The highlighted feathers spread out like webs against the bright contrast of the blood orange, making it seem like a portrait of dusk in a desert.

“Those two lovebirds?” Gabe had looked where Jack was staring.

“The one with brown wings is Hanzo, the other one is Jesse. It's pretty funny ‘cause Jesse can't keep his damn hands to himself. Even though we all tell him to stop, he tries to feel up Hanzo whenever he thinks we all aren't looking.”

Once again, as if on cue (he had perfect timing for some reason), Jesse had began to try and grope Hanzo’s broad chest from behind. With a scowl, Hanzo had shrugged the taller man off while blushing, leaving Jesse to get back to working with a grin on his face.

Jack felt a pang of… something. He didn't know what the feeling was. Loneliness? Jealousy? Whatever it was, he felt uncomfortable at whatever the alienating emotion was.

“Hey, cabron, you alright?” Gabe made a concerning look at Jack. Jack had been staring at the two chefs who were cleaning up, he guessed he’d think something was wrong too if he saw himself staring at others.

“I'm fine,” Jack had begun to turn to Gabe, suddenly wishing he had more beer. “I was just wondering how they got together.” Jack lied.

“Oh! Well, it’s a long story, but pretty much they both met here in the restaurant and Jesse had a ‘love at first sight’ moment.” Gabe chuckled. “It was fun seeing Jesse get all flustered when Hanzo did something like brush against his shoulder when walking or say good morning.”

Apparently, Jesse had been eavesdropping and approached the two, his strides much bigger than the average walk.

“God damn Gabe, if I hear ya talkin’ ‘bout ‘mbarassin’ stories ‘bout me again, I might consider throwin’ this towel at yer new boyfrien’!”

Boyfriend?

Jack had choked on his saliva and started a coughing fit, making the others turn their attention towards him. Did he seriously assume that he and Gabe… were boyfriends? Jeez, that had to be the silliest thing he’s ever heard.

Gabe on the other hand…  
He thought it was cute, the idea of being together. He did say that his ass was nice. Maybe he should flex his muscles more often to try and impress the blondie? Was it even working? Whatever, by the end of the day, he would own him. He just had to play his cards right, like right now.

“Touch him and you're a dead man, McCree.”

Jack looked at Gabe. He was giving the cowboy a deadly glare and a very intimidating snarl. That wasn’t why Jack was looking at him. Did he just avoid the statement of them being boyfriends? What was he trying to play at? God, he just wanted to go home and sleep, he's tired from today. 

“Woah, jeez, I was jus’ kiddin’. What got up yer ass this mornin’?” Jesse backed off, walking straight back to Hanzo and starting another conversation with him.

“What time is it?” Jack asked suddenly. Gabe was startled from the quick question, turning his head in a rapid spin. He looked at his watch, a golden Rolex.

“It’s 11:00, slightly past closing time.” Gabe had answered Jack.

“I'm clocking out for the night,” Jack had begun to stand up from his seat, walking towards the clocking machine. “I've had enough for today, I'm beat.”

He waved off to the Latino, the Asian man, and the cowboy. They all waved back as he left the restaurant.

Gabe kept waving until Jack was out of sight. He had to admit, he was getting tired too. He decided to take one last swig of his be-

Where was his beer?

He looked around and spotted Jesse trying to hide something.

The restaurant closed with the sounds of a yelling cowboy and an angry man screaming profanities in Spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe needs to chill with Jesse :3c


End file.
